fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire, commonly referred to simply as Ganondorf or as Ganon, is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series, created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Ganondorf is the sole male Gerudo, as only one is born every 100 years, and is often the wielder of the Triforce of Power. Due to the curse placed upon Hyrule by the Demon King Demise - which states that his greed will motivate his desire to pursue all three pieces of the Triforce - Ganondorf is trapped within a loop where he is always beaten by the wielders of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage. Unlike Link and Princess Zelda, who are incarnated generation after generation, only one "Ganondorf" exists throughout the history of Hyrule. This Ganondorf is brought back to life multiple times throughout the Zelda series. Appearances Canon Appearances Ganondorf is one of the only reoccurring villains in the Legend of Zelda series, and is considered to be one of gaming's greatest villains. * The Legend of Zelda (1986, NES) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (1987, NES) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (1992, SNES) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998, Nintendo 64) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (2001, Game Boy Color) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (2001, Game Boy Color) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2003, GameCube) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (2004, GameCube) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006, GameCube / Wii) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (2013, Nintendo 3DS) Non-Canon Appearances * The Legend of Zelda (1989, animated series) - Main Character * Captain N: The Game Master (1989, animated series) - Supporting Character * Link: The Faces of Evil (1993, Phillips CD-i) - Villain * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1993, Phillips CD-i) - Villain * Zelda's Adventure (1994, Phillips CD-i) - Villain * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001, GameCube) - Playable Character * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008, Wii) - Playable Character * Hyrule Warriors (2014, Wii U) - Villain, Playable Character * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014, 3DS) - Playable Character * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014, Wii U) - Playable Character * Hyrule Warriors Legends (2016, 3DS) - Villain, Playable Character Fanon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Adventure Ganondorf will make an appearance as an enemy character in the game Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He is the very first boss in the game, and he versus Mario and Princess Zelda. Mario Singalong Legends! Ganondorf makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Legends! where he kidnaps Princess Peach upon seeing her arrive in Hyrule he makes use of an ancient technology the Music Doors to hide her away. Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars In Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars, Ganondorf is the true villain in the game. Only King Dedede was aware of his plans, and as such he took over Star Road before Ganondorf and scattered the Star Spirits so that Ganondorf couldn't get them, stole Wario's money so that Ganondorf couldn't awaken the Black Jewel and kidnapped Mona to protect her from Ganondorf. However, Wario and Geno went ahead completely foiling Dedede's plans, allowing Ganondorf to begin his takeover. However, in the end Ganondorf was defeated as well. The Legend of Zelda: Ghost Tracker Despite having been killed with the Master Sword during the events of The Wind Waker, Ganondorf miraculously survives and is revived during the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ghost Tracker. Although he has only the Triforce of Power, he is able to use the chamber to communicate and effect the upper world. Stampede Breakfast 2 Ganondorf appears as a playable character in Stampede Breakfast 2. In both appearance and moveset, Ganondorf is based on his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. However, he is generally considered to be a bad character, so he takes inspiration from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl mod Brawl Minus for his moveset. Examples of changes include his Warlock Punch being able to deal 666% damage, him being able to use both Flame Choke and Gerudo Dragon, and Wizard's Foot burying opponents if used in midair. Fitting for wielder of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is able to dish out absurd amounts of damage in few attacks. He is also heavy, making him difficult to KO, but has slow speed and low recovery as a result. ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity'' :Main article: Ganondorf (Calamity) Ganondorf makes another reappearance in the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. Calamity as an unlockable character once again. Ganondorf's moveset has been changed, with his Warlock Punch being his side smash, and Dead Man's Volley being his neutral special to replace it. Ganondorf's Flame Choke and Gerudo Dragon reappear and are combined in his side special, and he gains a new Final Smash, Triforce of Power, which increases his power by x1.5 and replaces his neutral special with a quick jab with the Triforce of Power. He also has new alternates, some based off of many other villains in the Legend of Zelda series, two based off of and , and two costumes that are a nod to his appearance in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and his appearance in Hyrule Warriors. Hyrule Heroes Ganondorf is a playable character in Hyrule Heroes. He is a powerful fighter with immense strength, due to him wielding the Triforce of Power. His health is also hard to deplete due to him having strong guard and armor, but once his armor is worn out, he'll be like any other character. amiibo Gallery Ganondorf SSBUltimate.png Ganondorf OoT3D.png GanondorfOoT.png Ganondorf 3D.png Ganondorf 64.png GanondorfPM.png TWW Ganon.png Ganondorf Figurine.png Ganondorf (Twilight Princess).png TPHD Ganondorf Artwork.png Ganondorf.png GanondorfSSB4Render.png HW Ganondorf - Standard Armor.png HWL Ganondorf Cover Artwork.png Hyrule Warriors Ganon.png HWL Ganondorf Trident.png HW Ganondorf - Era of the Hero of Time Armor.png HW Ganondorf - Era of Twilight Armor.png HWL TWW Ganondorf Costume.png Ganondorf OoX concept.png Ganondorf2.png 1.1.Ganondorf Standing.png 1.2.Ganondorf floating.png 1.3.Ganondorf powering Up.png 1.4.Ganondorf Pulling out his Sword.png 1.5.Ganondorf Holding his sword.png 1.6.Ganondorf shooting lightning out of his sword.png 1.6.Ganondorf striking.png 1.7.Ganondorf Kicking.png 1.8.Ganondorf's Fire Kick.png 1.9.Ganondorf's Fire Kick 2.png 1.10. Ganondorf Preparing to strike.png 1.11.Ganondorf Swinging his sword.png 1.12.Ganondorf's Airial Strike.png 1.13.Ganondorf charging up his Warlock Punch.png 1.14.Ganondorf's Warlock Punch.png 1.15.Ganondorf's Warlock Sword.png 1.16. Ganondorf's Wizard Foot.png Trivia * Ganondorf's full name, Ganondorf Dragmire, was originally used in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It has not been used since, and has been removed from all remakes of the game. His surname, Dragmire, was given to him by the game's translation team, and is not considered canon by many fans. In 2017, Nintendo of America reused the name of "Ganondorf Dragmire" on [https://nintendotoday.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/ganondorf-dragmire.jpg the official online guide to The Legend of Zelda series]. * In Hyrule Heroes Ganondorf is one of only three characters that can't be used in Tourney Mode. This is due to his strong block/guard and his being a villain. See also * Ganon - Ganondorf's demonic form. * Calamity Ganon - The form Ganondorf takes in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild }} Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Males Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:The Legend of Zelda: Sounds of the Shadows Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Main Antagonists Category:PoS (series) Category:Legend of Zelda: Darkness Within Category:Major Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Legend of Zelda Enemies Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Agents of Chaos Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.